This invention relates to seawater batteries in which an anode and a cathode are activated by immersion in salt water to produce an electrical potential between the anode and the cathode. Such batteries typically utilize silver chloride as a cathode material, however, recent increases in the cost of silver has made it desirable to find alternative materials. In this regard, PbO.sub.2 has been utilized as a cathode material, however, it is not entirely satisfactory in that the voltage dissipates rapidly during use. Lead chloride has also been known to be useable as a cathode material, however, the primary disadvantage of lead chloride is that it is relatively brittle and subject to cracking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,710 to Krasnow et al, issued Sept. 23, 1969, discloses a lead chloride cathode in which the lead chloride is applied to a fibrous supporting structure. The lead chloride is applied by dipping the high temperature resistant fibers in a lead chloride bath, after solidification, the cathode is coated with a lead paint for starting the chemical reaction when the cathode is immersed in salt water.